Kneading tools for application in kneading devices, kitchen machines and the like are known from the art. Kneading tools which are inserted into the centre of a bowl of a kitchen machine are known in various designs. Such kneading tools have agitating tool parts and kneading tool parts. In general, the centre of a mixing bowl accommodates a drivable central body carrying such tool parts which may even be of different shape in individual cases. U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,416 discloses a kneading tool having two agitating arms, two scoops and two ribs attached to a swivel. This known kneading tool has many edges and ridges which makes cleaning the tool after use cumbersome.